Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 2 & 7 \\ 7 & 5 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 7 \\ 2 & 5 \\ 7 & 5\end{array}\right]$